The Chronicles of Wesker
The Chronicles of Wesker ''is a machinima series created by Tyler Redick and Vince Szachury, back when the company was refered to as Messing with Piggsy, rather than TR Films. Overview The plot centers around Albert Wesker (later revealed to be Parody Wesker) as he tries to escape Raccoon City after the T-Virus is released. He teams up with Chris Redfield and together they must survive psychopaths, zombies, and a new Tyrant called Project-X. The series originally started off as a serious representation of Wesker and Chris, but quickly evolved into a comedy. The first episode of the series involves Wesker finding out that the T-Virus has caused an outbreak. He tries to escape, but his jet runs out of fuel (this would eventually evolve into a running gag of the series). He battles Adam the Clown from ''Dead Rising and eventually runs into Chris. The two decide to work together in order to survive. The second episode goes more in depth about the T-Virus. Some people it did not completely turn into zombies, but messed with their brains enough to cause them to go insane; turning them into psychopaths. Wesker discovers that the Tyrant, known as Project-X, escaped from the Umbrella Labs. The third episode was originally going to be the final episode, but Redick and Szachury decided to make more. This episode involves Wesker fighting Project-X and losing. He eventually discovers that Project-X has a bomb in it's stomach strong enough to destroy the city and Wesker only as 12 hours before it goes off. The final episode involves Wesker and Chris battling Project-X. Chris betrays Wesker as revenge for betraying him in Resident Evil and Wesker starts to die. Suddenly the T-Virus kicks in and Wesker is able to defeat Chris and kill Project-X before the bomb goes off. Wesker then leaves the city. There is a fifth episode in the series, but it is not canon. It is the original script for the fourth episode that was filmed and edited, but was so poorly made that Redick and Szachury could not bare to upload it, as the episode was misspelled as "The Return of Chirs" and featured three FRAPS watermarks in the video. They decided to remake the episode and have it conclude the series. The fifth episode was uploaded later with a disclaimer explaining how it came to be. Cast and Characters The series is known for crossing-over with other video games. Many of the psychopaths fought are cameos of other video game characters. Wesker is voiced by Szachury. Chris is voiced by Redick. Psychopaths (In order of appearance): Adam the Clown (Dead Rising), Sasquatch (San Andreas), Paul the Arsonist (Dead Rising), Big Chief (Original Character), Beavis (Beavis and Butthead), The Convicts (Dead Rising), Banana Man (Internet Meme), Gorilla (Original Character). Reception Szachury's portrayal of Wesker become quickly known throughout the San Andreas machinima community. The evolution of Wesker from serious to comedic caused some controversy with Resident Evil fans, not to mention that the model used for Wesker looked very little like the actual character. This caused Szachury's Wesker to develop it's own persona: Parody Wesker. Movies See main article: The Chronicles of Wesker Movie Once the series was complete, it's success continued to grow. It's popularity plus the release of Resident Evil 5 sparked the creation of a movie. The movie was designed to fill in plot holes such as "Why does Wesker not hate Chris?" and "Why did Wesker go from series to stupid-funny?" The success of the first movie spawned a sequel called The Chronicles of Wesker: Rebirth. A third movie was planned, but was cancelled after Vince Szachury left the team. In July 2015, Redick mentioned on his Twitter that he was working on a script that would make the audience "huk huk huk." It's possible that this means the film back in production. Redick confirmed during a live-event that the third movie was in fact returning with the title Moribund Replicate. Category:Series Category:GTA SA Machinima Category:Old Machinima Universe Category:Messing with Piggsy